


1537

by ming314



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, markchan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ming314/pseuds/ming314
Summary: 关于爱的故事
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 6





	1537

**Author's Note:**

> 人物ooc预警！  
> 请勿上升真人请勿上升真人请勿上升真人  
> 不喜勿喷  
> 超级难看

一．夏末  
今天风很大，哥哥。我坐在窗口能看见马路对面那块被铁皮圈起来的荒地，建筑公司去年就已经打好了地基的那里。没有人工作，风吹起了尘土和盖钢筋的红色塑料，没有人收拾被吹倒的彩旗。黑色的鸟展开翅膀划过楼宇，会发出类似尖叫的声音。  
我也许是上火了，哥哥。我闭住嘴把舌头卷起来顶住上颚向后舔，碰到了一个凸起。我用力舔了几下它就破了，吐出来的口水里都带着血。我觉得有点脏。  
昨天做梦梦到了你，哥哥。我们开车开出镇子，都不穿衣服。路过路边厮打的醉汉，路过坟墓和火，最后停在城市的边界。我躺在车子的后座拥抱你，扯坏了衬衫上的黑色口袋。我们每次都像末日即将来临那样用力的做爱。我听见自己说，除了这具身体，我没有什么能够给你。  
治疗让人厌烦，哥哥。点滴和针剂都很疼，心电图监视也总是滴滴地响个不停。即使我有音乐可以听，有书和电影可以看。护士小姐对我很好，总是安慰我没关系。我想她根本不知道我生病之后多么面目可憎但她还是安慰我，她可真是个善良的女孩。  
他们来看我，哥哥。仁俊给我带了一大束花，有向日葵，黄玫瑰和雏菊。他用报纸把花裹起来塞到我怀里，我闻到它们的香气。仁俊说这些都是他自己种的，他说他家的狗狗生了小崽。说枫叶还没有变红，等它们变红了就带我去山上玩。我说好的，我也很想你。  
我很难吃下东西，很想要一把刀子，哥哥。我看见自己趴在马桶上呕吐，眼泪顺着下巴流进胸口来。我感受到疼痛和窒息，有一把蓝色的鬼火烧透我的呼吸。我抚摸自己的身体，颈窝和手腕蜿蜒的疤痕亘断皮肤的肌理。我没有问过你会不会在意，我很抱歉破坏了你热爱的身体，但当时，我只是想要一把刀子而已。  
读书读到了好的句子，哥哥。像你教给我的那样，找一个牛皮纸做封面的本子，摘抄韵脚编织的漂亮的语句。我标记一二三四，九十九到一百零几。不知不觉我已经读完很多本书了，我把它们堆在靠窗的墙角，和仁俊的花，你的唱片机放在一起。我想等你来的时候展示给你。  
我一切都很好，只是很想你。哥哥，春天过去了，要准备迎接冬天了。

二．秋初  
大家都开始生病了，哥哥。我从来没有一次像现在这样恐慌，恐慌到脑袋的上半部分都要爆炸。新闻里全都是瘟疫，人们戴着口罩面无表情的在大街上走，像我常常梦到的那样，像末世纪的街区，绿色的苔藓和干枯的树，非常颓败的图景。我记得你从前说，如果地球要完了，我们就去月亮上相爱。那会儿我们都还小，不过现在长大了。哥哥你觉得现在我们长的足够大了吗？我们可以去月亮上相爱了吗？我好想你带我离开这里啊。  
我总想起以前的事情，哥哥。想起我们上中学的时候，整个班的学生都蹲在操场上听高年级的学长学姐的数学讲座。这样的讲座有那么多次，但是我什么学习经验都不记得。印象中只有大家蹲在一起低着头，围成一个长方形，而老师拿着点名册面无表情的站在四周，我只能看到周围同学无精打采的后脖颈。那场景像极了某种屠杀的预备式，而我们只差最后一声枪响。  
最近我看了很多理论型的书，哥哥。有讲美的，有讲艺术和社会的。这些书比我想象中的要有趣，就是读起来有点难。但是没关系，我有很多时间，总能把它们读明白。你说的，念书的小孩不会坏。  
你说爱是文明的成果吗，哥哥。我们的爱属于文明的成果吗？如果我们不以人的形态存活，如果我们是风，是没有肉身的灵魂，是一只被剥开皮流失水分的橘子，我们还能相爱吗？能够贴近彼此的身体，通过相爱得到抚慰吗？  
我们到底是为什么遭到指责。  
如果不是某种文明的成果，那么起码爱是本能吧。可是为什么我们的本能就要被硬扯着往自由和性别平等上靠呢？难道爱情不都是一样的吗？除了我们两个，其他人都应该是无关的看客。而我们面对的景状却是被高高提起了有伤风化的名义，站在高处被口水阉割。到底是为什么。  
我想我变得严重了，哥哥。如果从前我想要一把刀子，为了切开苹果和蛋糕，那么现在我想要十把刀子了。我想要让自己流血，我知道很快我就要坚持不住了。我经常梦到见到你，更经常的梦到失去你。你眼睛里温暖的泉水包裹我，你说东赫，离开这里，不要再回来了。西边的太阳疯狂燃烧，你的脸庞被红色的光芒浸湿，抽出被我攥住的手指。我在那个梦里无法醒过来，醒过来也惶惑不安，无法确定自己的存在。除了那些药片能拯救我，其他的我束手无策。  
我不再接受手术了，哥哥。好心的医生缝住了我的手腕，用碘酒把我背上的淤青全都覆盖。我知道我的身体在康复，伤疤之下的肉芽在缓慢稳定的长出，可是我还是没有办法减少我的药量，医生也不能。我清楚自己心里那个黑色的空洞，电流和点滴无法把回忆融化或者击穿，无法将我填满。但我已经渐渐适应，并且正在痛苦中得到缓解，我已经很感激，你应该也是。  
我总是不可抑制的想起他们，哥哥。那些丑陋的表情，伪善的口吻。我想起那些老师高高在上的站着，看着其他的孩子们脱掉我们的衣服把我们丢到水里；想起我的父亲母亲指责我们影响了他们的声誉，想起你的哥哥和我的朋友们哀伤的眼神；想起被驱逐的那一天我们只知道沿着公路走然后磨破了鞋，仁俊哭着打来电话说他好像要被取消艺术资格考试的评审成绩。想起最后一次见你，最后一次拥抱你。你是我的教堂啊哥哥。他们折断了你，折断了我教堂的塔尖。那些枯萎的大人，茫然的小孩子，他们把你从我身边扯开，然后在我的头顶插上胜利的旗帜，我被这疼痛刺穿。  
我非常想念你，哥哥。我一直坚持着，苟延残喘的呼唤你，希望听到你的回应。我知道，总有一天我会再次见到你。  
秋天要结束了，要准备迎接冬天了。

三．春分  
我离开医院了，哥哥。瘟疫太严重，所有的病人都被遣返回家。办完出院手续的时候我看到救护车上抬下了盖着白布的尸体，冰凉的消毒液答答的牵扯了一地，仁俊低着头很快的走，用力的攥着我的书包带。我听到有人说那是医院小卖店的老板，他人很好，黑黝黝圆圆的脸。瘟疫爆发的时候申请做了志愿者，每天帮忙送矿泉水和面包给医生们，做很多的事情，总是笑，没有任何怨言。我不认识他，但是我还是很难过。我觉得人不应该这样被夺去生命，他善良，守信用，没有放弃过自己或者任何人，可是他还是离开。我觉得不应该。  
照那些恶毒的想法来看，我应该才是无缘无故突然死去的人，而不是某位善良、温暖的父亲和丈夫。离开的应该是我才对。  
我是明白的，哥哥。我明白我们的爱是有过错的，我的个性是有污坏的，我们好像确实伤害了我们的家人，我们的某些熟悉的伙伴。我明白他们无法改变自己的认知，我们也无法停止自己的爱或者谎称我们并不相爱。这根本就是无解的代数题，没有任何一个公式能够将解决方法计算出来。  
绝不是没有怨恨的，哥哥。我总是弄不明白这些发生在我身上的事，我不晓得自己为什么要承担这么多痛苦，不晓得这些痛苦的来处，于是我好像什么都怨恨，怨恨一切。我怨恨抽搐的翻滚的胃，怨恨痉挛的心脏，怨恨看不清东西的眼睛，怨恨僵直无法动弹的四肢躯干。我怨恨自己混沌的回忆，浓烈的爱意；怨恨自己的冲和自负，怨恨你选择登上高处，跨过栏杆。最怨恨自己，不知道了结。  
我没能从这些痛苦里逃出来。  
在医院的时候我总是想着，想着从前想着你，想着想着就无法确定，你选择高空坠落到底是因为看到了光亮，还是一时眼花看错了萤火。因为在黑暗里坚持盼望了太久，所以突然就失去了力量，放弃了爱，放弃了我。请像从前的每一次一样告诉我答案吧哥哥，你能告诉我吗，究竟是为什么，你要这样离开。  
我还很年轻吧哥哥，可是我已经全部腐坏了。我的身体里灵魂里都长满了霉斑，伤口没有愈合，病情持续发展。也许你并不后悔，你选择了自己的死亡，好像高处的阳光完成了信仰的飞跃。只是我没办法让自己从与你相关的回忆里离开，日复一日的让自己被侵蚀被腐坏。  
也许你爱我就像我爱你一样忠贞，我们曾经去到过应许之地，而你不是故意要把我抛开。我明白。  
大海的波涛无比温柔，无比温暖。我们在那海浪里获得宁静，获得新生。  
哥哥。  
能拣贝壳给我吗？能和我手拉着手站在海浪里，然后给我一个吻吗？

四．凛冬

我回到家了，哥哥。我说的是我家的那幢小房子，济州岛上有白色栅栏的那个。仁俊的漫画拿了奖，我要陪他领奖，然后稍微待一段时间。我回家去看了妈妈。我妈妈老了很多，我见到她的时候她正佝偻着身子浇白菜。看到我之后她哭了。她手里拿着用来浇菜地的水管，眼泪和水管里的水一起淅淅沥沥的掉下来。她冲过来拥抱我，眼泪侵透我的衬衫，我感到我也被浸湿了。  
这感觉很奇怪，哥哥。每个认识我的人都微笑着和我打招呼，甚至那个屠户的儿子还送了棉花糖给我。我相信你记得他，烧光我的头发，被你打落门牙的那个。赶在棉花糖融化之前我看清了他的牙齿，应该是做了假牙，看上去比他从前的还要好。他好像很开心的说今天的天气很好，对于从前的事情缄口不提。他妈妈从屋里跑出来邀请我进去玩，说记得我爱吃糖山药豆，可以拿点给我。我看着他们脸上毫无芥蒂的笑容有些不能理解，为什么这里的一切就像什么都没发生过。  
我不知该说什么。  
我有点没法面对这样理所当然的友好的冷漠。最终我还是和仁俊在离海很近的地方租了一间小公寓，用来栖息休养。  
公寓的小阳台很棒，哥哥。它正对着海，每天都阳光灿烂。我和仁俊都喜欢呆在这里晒太阳，画画和写东西。前几天天气回暖的时候，仁俊帮我把头发染成了和他一样的橘黄色，即使我们的公寓在六楼，人们也能一眼就发现我。我喜欢这样，哥哥。  
李帝努回来了，哥哥。我真开心他回来了，这让我觉得我们的努力没有白费，你也没有只是白白离开我。仁俊说他和李帝努的保送名额都没有受到影响，甚至他们在国外也没有人说什么。我们都清楚你的名字作为一桩刑事案件被记录在他们的档案里，但是我真高兴并没有谁说什么。  
他们养了一只白色的小猫，哥哥。那只猫很乖很软，但是被仁俊很恶俗的起名叫道哥，我不知道他是在偷偷编排道英哥来报复上学的时候他总抢李帝努给仁俊带的牛奶，还是单纯想让一只猫叫dog。但是怎样都很好，都很可爱，你说对吗哥哥。  
说起道英哥，他来看我了哥哥。他说我们离开这里的时候他出国交换什么忙也没帮上，觉得对不起你也对不起我。他一直低着头哭，拉着我的手好像生怕我溜走，絮絮叨叨的说我太瘦了要多吃点，又说不要再走了就留在这里。反复几次之后他终于平静下来，他说东赫啊，辛苦了。他的眼睛可真温柔，我被他抱着，竟然比见到妈妈的时候还觉得温暖。  
我的生活突然变得拥挤了，哥哥。道英哥在学校附近开了一家机构专门照顾小朋友，仁俊被他拉过去教画画，李帝努被叫过去替出差的在玹哥在厨房帮工。道英哥说我一个人在家他不放心，说什么也要带着我，但又什么也不要我做。就这样我每天被安排在教室的最后一排，坐在粉红色的小板凳上晒太阳然后搭积木。孩子们下午喝牛奶的时候我也能领到一包，运气好的时候还能有巧克力小面包。牛奶和面包都热气腾腾的，孩子们的歌声和朋友们的手也是热气腾腾的。我好像久违的感知到了自己骨头的裂缝，感知到自己因为感到寒冷而冰封的心脏正在疼痛的跳动。  
好像没有谁在怪罪什么。  
我一直频繁的见人，哥哥。除了道英哥和孩子们，除了仁俊和李帝努，除了偶尔在视频通话的时候见到的在玹哥。我还经常做梦，在梦里梦到那些施暴的人，梦到零落的我们。  
今天我又梦到你。  
有雪白的花开了。在我听着水龙头滴答声混沌入睡的下一秒，我就看见雪白的花开了。我没见过那样多的花，漫山遍野的白色圣洁的遮盖所有的土壤，天幕微微发着澄澈的金光。我的视野在边缘处开始畸变，我看见尽头的地方涌出水来，那里漫漫变成一片浅浅的海。你架着一艘很小的船停在我身边，一言不发的望着我微笑，我们相互望着，也不知道这样过了多少时间。  
然后我们离开。  
人们都说梦由心生啊哥哥，如果这么说的话，我应该已经足够清醒了。我知道自己在做梦，我知道这只是一个美梦，见到你的那一刻我就知道了。我比谁都清楚你不会再回来。  
好像你也知道我的难过，于是你下船来拥抱我，抚摸我的头发和手指，俯下身来亲吻我，裤脚都被浸湿。我看到我们的影子在水面上倒映出来，像一对永不分开的水鸟，随时就能展翅高飞，然后获得自由。  
哥哥，哥哥。  
我坐在你身后一直说话，哥哥。我动作不太温柔的让你转过身来对着我，我想看着你说话，我想能多看看你。你好脾气的转过身来捏我的脸，像从前那样。  
我们的船驶过月亮的背面，哥哥。我看见那漆黑的阴影中矗立的高楼，看见背着书包漫不经心走过的自己，而你站在楼顶，似乎是哀切的看着我。当我回头的时候，你正张开双手极速坠落。  
你叠声说你爱我，我一面跌跌撞撞的冲破人群，一面清晰的听到你说你爱我。我脱光了身上所有的衣服想要把你的身体盖起来，我想让周围无关紧要的人全都走开。我大声尖叫，盖过了你说你爱我的声音。  
钟声复起，天将大亮。我不敢回头也不敢睁眼，我只是跪在你身边。我等待接受一个审判。  
有人把我从你身边拽开，我的泪水交织着朋友们悲伤的脸。我眼前飞速略过我们的往事，我们在溪谷里吃过的西瓜，晚自习开始之前在楼梯间接吻，最后一班船到达的时候我们在码头上点燃烟火，明灭绚烂之间你捧着我的脸，说东赫，你要好好活。  
我想我一定是有罪的，哥哥。我贪图温柔，贪图你的一切。我向你倾吐我的爱意，我让你和我绑在了一起。天使从天空坠落，失去了光芒，违背了教义。  
我一直乞求这罪责。  
我反省自己每一次心动，后悔在第一次听到“同性恋该死”的时候没有躲到应该躲的地方去，没能那样保全你。我忏悔自己毁了你的人生，忏悔自己的自私和无知，为什么不肯等一等，等到我们彼此合情合理的那天，再回到家乡去。只要我们在一起，何必奢望合情合理的名义。  
我听到你说你爱我，哥哥。你驾着船带着我离开那阴暗的背面，来到明媚的光旁。你沉默的放开船橹拉过我的手，抚摸我的伤口，而船自顾自的漂动。  
我看见一个像我的人，一个像你的人。他们站在金黄色的月光之下是一对璧人，十指紧扣着招待参加婚礼的人们。我看见他们亲吻，听见钢琴和笑声，空气中浮动的萤火，那些萦绕的温柔气氛。  
然后我终于听见你的声音。  
那一刻我突然不知道是不是在做梦了，哥哥。你看起来好像用了很久来跋山涉水，眼神沉静又温和。  
你说，东赫。  
“辛苦了，我们东赫。”  
“从来没有想过离开你，只是想要保护你。”  
“没有因为爱你而觉得辛苦，那只是一个简单的顺遂心意的选择。”  
“东赫别害怕，如果你愿意，我可以一直陪着你，即使你见不到我，我也一直可以陪你。”  
“好好吃东西，不要伤害自己，不要让我觉得自己做的一切没有意义。”  
“我也非常想你。”  
“一直在注视着东赫，一直非常爱你。如果可以，我也不想让你伤心。”  
“但是如果一定要牺牲谁来保全自由和爱情，那一定是我，不会是你，更不会是别人。”  
“没关系，没关系的，东赫。”  
“我对你说过，我们总要承受爱带来的灾难，承受的时候要像体会爱的时候一样自然。一直等待的话，谁都不会得到想要的未来。”  
“所有人都应该拥有爱的权利。”  
“除了我和你，还有仁俊和帝努，在玹哥和道英哥。还有很多我们不知道名字的孩子们，所有人都需要一个殉道者。”  
“我不后悔的，东赫。”  
“渐渐地所有人都会忘掉，忘掉我的死亡和你的悲伤，崭新的房子也会渐渐陈旧然后被拆掉。要相信时间会过去，人们会遗忘。他们会忘掉我们难以容忍的爱情，会忘掉我们的狼狈和反抗。”  
“伤害过你的人会离开，他们会长大，会到别的城市，会变得和你毫无相关。善良的人会愧疚，会因为这愧疚而对你有所关怀。得到帮助的朋友们会帮我照顾你，你的痛苦总有一天会痊愈，你会得到新的生命。”  
“而我永远不会离开你。”  
“我将永远对你忠贞，永远守护你。”  
“不论生死，你都是我的皈依。”  
“我爱你。”  
哥哥。  
哥哥。  
我听到你说你爱我，我在哭着惊醒之后，再次闭上了眼睛。

五．早春

春天来临的时候我接受了采访，哥哥。记者是个看上去很年轻的女生，讲话的声音很温柔，全程都很关怀又有点紧张的看着我。她的神情很像从前在医院给我打针的护士小姐，也像每个下午给孩子们发牛奶的道英哥。我一边想着这个设定一边笑了，然后发现自己并没有想象中那么难过。  
从前我以为不会很容易的，哥哥。要对着相机和镜头叙述自己爱人的死亡，说出自己并不光彩的精神病患的经历，说出所有的逃亡和背离。但是我就那样平平淡淡的说出来了。我认真的看着镜头，左手边有报社送进来的热咖啡，屋子里只有我的声音夹杂着空气中的尘絮。甚至有一个时刻我觉得，我的对面就是你。  
报道在月底的时候出来了，哥哥。他们把我们的故事描述的很绮丽也很壮烈，形容我们“勇敢无畏”，“是人性自由和爱情自由的先锋者”，“青少年挣脱桎梏的楷模”，“为普天之下的孩子们争取平等教育的权利”。我觉得有点夸张但是还好，除了用词有点激烈，他们没有篡改任何我们的经过。也不用“震惊全国的男子高中同性恋跳楼自杀事件”开头，也不用“罔顾人伦，其罪可诛”来结尾。那些描述里，我们的爱情就像任何一对情侣的爱情一样合情合理，只不过有一个不那么完美的结尾。他们说“李马克和李东赫的爱情是一场革命”。  
我搬来你家住了，哥哥。是报道刊登之后没几天，泰容哥开车来找我。他有点着急的解释说看到报纸才知道我已经回来了，说一直想接我去家里住好好照顾我，没想到耽误了这么长时间。他一直忙忙碌碌的说话，甚至没来得及跟仁俊打招呼，也没能整理好自己的表情。但泰容哥像从前一样好看，也还是那么温柔。像每一个见过我的哥哥一样，他好像突然之间觉得心痛，说着说着就眼眶通红。我知道那样的神情代表什么，所以赶在眼泪掉下来之前扑进他怀里，说哥哥没关系我跟你走。  
你们两个身上的味道可真像啊哥哥，泰容哥抱着我我也觉得温暖又安全。  
家里就像从前那样摆满你的照片。泰容哥把你的房间料理的很干净，因为春天已经到了，所以厚重的帷幔被换成白色的纱织窗帘，和窗台上的马蹄莲放在一起显得很清新。地台上的羊毛毡毯没换，ruby的窝还是在一楼玄关你们两个的合照旁边。泰容哥保持着每天下午两点准时打开电视之后看新闻播报的习惯，我有时候午睡醒过来会觉得恍惚，分不清到底是现在还是从前。  
你记得吗哥哥，第一次我到你家来的时候，你向泰容哥介绍我。表情无比真挚的说这是东赫，我不在的时候还请哥哥好好照顾他。泰容哥一定是记住了这句话。  
我能感觉到他很爱我，他规定自己爱我的时候要细致不能出错，他甚至不允许自己把不够热的牛奶递给我。总是微笑着问我东赫今天想吃什么，东赫想出门玩吗，要去看哥哥跳舞吗。偶尔我做恶梦的时候泰容哥会拉着我的手轻轻晃荡，像哄小孩子一样哄我，低声说着哥哥在，哥哥在，东赫醒过来然后起床吧。  
泰容哥是那么仁慈又体贴的人，也许是认为我身上残存着一部分的你之后更加决心爱我。他想念你，可是他不许自己说。他怕说出来我会难过。于是他这样不知疲惫，日复一日的保护我。我知道他觉得自己有罪，没能照顾好自己的弟弟，也不能好好照顾我。  
我不能为他做什么。一个罪人给另一个罪人递一杯牛奶，彼此之间的帮衬也只有“谢谢，我会好好喝。”  
怎能让他觉得好一点呢？  
泰容哥是从来不多说什么的。他一直都是这样，低着头抿起嘴来微笑，什么都不说。他只是一直做饭，打扫，定时拉着我看电视或者听歌。从来不提起以前的事情，几乎是强迫自己保持快乐。  
他应该也觉得很痛吧？就像我一样，失去了身体里重要的一部分，经历着漫长的康复，忍受蛰伏的寂寞。我能看到他漂亮的眼睛里熄灭的火，我知道夜晚的时候他也难以入眠，要坐在楼梯上抽几根烟。他也总是非常艰难才能把视线从你的照片上挪开，总是多摆一副碗筷然后默默收回来，总是下意识的叫一声马克呀，吃饭了。  
可是他什么都不说。  
他从来不怪我带走了他唯一的弟弟并且再没带他回来过，从来不抱怨也不流泪，一直以来都只是安慰我，拥抱我。经营店铺，和朋友出门唱歌，认认真真勤勤恳恳的生活着  
哥哥有来过泰容哥梦里吗？有像告诉我那样告诉他，别伤心，一切都会好起来的。告诉他东赫会代替你照顾他，会像李马克应该做的那样，帮忙拖地，帮忙削掉土豆的皮。李东赫想要成为他生活中的光芒，在他因为疲惫而稍稍熄灭的时候，保持天空的明亮。告诉他不会再有谁离开，不会再有谁生病，太阳会回到它的位置，李东赫和李泰容都应该好起来。  
夜晚是很长很长的，哥哥。一个晚上我们可以看完两部电影，听完整张专辑的歌。也可以拥抱着需要拥抱的人，陪着他一小口一小口的喝酒，让滚烫的液体把脸熏红。泰容哥开口的时候眼睛已经湿透了，他的声音低的像某种电流，响起来的一瞬间就让我也觉得难过。  
“难过吗，东赫。”  
“难过。”  
“想他吗，东赫。”  
“……”  
“我很想他的。我很想马克。”“我是真的没想过，他就不能再回来了。”  
他的声音太哑了，好像旧的风箱打开，声带被撕破。他说没能好好想清楚就放你走了；没能说点什么就找不到你了；没来得及保护你保护我。他说他想要赎罪，可是好像又束手无策。  
你有看到我们两个身体里的潮水吗哥哥，那么澎湃的激荡，几乎把拧紧的喉咙都要顶出尖叫了。两条濒死的鱼相濡以沫的哭号，两个乞丐顶着大风想要抵住衣服的残破。我在那一刻清楚地意识到，我和泰容哥就是一把刀子的两面，没有谁能够脱离另一个人的影响独自存活。我们会一起腐坏，一起被硫酸淋湿；或者重新焕发光彩，保持着惊醒和明亮痛快的活着。  
我们承受着作为刀子的锋利，承受一场革命中最痛苦的结果。我们已经被你连接在一起，再也不能分开了。李马克，李泰容和李东赫。刀柄和刀刃，像这样命运紧紧地锁着。  
所以我决定留在这里了，哥哥。  
我的逃亡已经完成了。我跟随我的爱人，瞻仰了巨大的月亮，用完了所有的青春，在草原一样广阔的自由里短暂停留过。潮水将我们席卷，留下隽永的誓言。我们手拉着手飞跃宇宙的边界，旁观残破的星球，绚烂的灯火。也许我们的时间太短，没有办法彼此陪伴着检阅山川星河，晨风雾霭；也因为分离的痛苦，让自己在一夜之间就把此生的勇气全部抵押。我们早就抵达。  
你带我来到了自由的彼岸，你带我回家。  
痛苦的阴翳都沉入海里，光芒的希望都飞到天上去。我花了很久很久的时间终于把鼓起来的伤疤摁进身体里，终于开始拼凑破碎的关节然后学着痊愈。我要让自己站起来，把泰容哥和自己都解救出去。  
我们是正在好起来的吧哥哥。我开始按时睡觉，学着调整天线的位置和蛋糕里糖的浓度。我跟着泰容哥在他大学的社团里学跳舞，和哥哥姐姐们问好，傍晚的时候晾我们两个的衣服。泰容哥也渐渐没有那么瘦了，每天晚上看电视的时候我们都会煮一份拉面，他喜欢加芝士，我喜欢加鸡蛋。想起你的时候我们就聊聊你，想念你的时候就允许自己想念你。  
我们都渐渐开始用一些美丽的词汇，解释难以释怀的痛苦。  
已经足够了，哥哥。我感受过爱，拥有过爱，并且你让我相信我将一直拥有它。总是笑着说“我们东赫是需要很多爱的孩子啊”的人，已经把全部的爱都给了我。我很满足。  
好啦，我亲爱的哥哥，我亲爱的李马克。我已经写了很久，说了很多，问了你很多问题，你也已经一一解答过。过上那么一小会，我把剩下的字写完，就要跑到厨房去关掉排骨汤的火，站在家门口迎接泰容哥和他带回来的苹果。  
我不会再给你写信了哥哥，但是我绝对不会离开你。像你说的那样，我将永远对你忠贞，永远守护你，不论生死，你都是我的皈依。我要永远留在二十岁的这个路口，永远注视我们的爱情。  
就这样吧，好吗哥哥？

下午 15：37


End file.
